¿mis guadianes?
by sayoko uchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno una chica con un extraño poder de ver cosas que los demás no ven, un día se presentan ante ella cinco chicos diciendo que son ¿sus guardianes? Y que ella es su ama a la cual deben de proteger de las amenazas de los demonios
1. PROLOGO

_PROLOGO_

_¿Alguna vez han sentido que nacieron para ser alguien en la vida? Yo me hago esa pregunta todos los días, es decir, que alguien nace para hacer algo en esta vida, pero yo no siento eso, a veces me he dicho que no sirvo para nada es decir no encajo en nada solo para ser una nerd en mi escuela, no tengo amigas y tampoco novio, de hecho soy muy anti-social, muchos chicos me han invitado a salir pero siempre les digo que no, porque siento que ya le pertenezco a alguien, por muy extraño que sea veo cosas que las persona no pueden ver como: personas muertas, y pequeños demonio, lo cual me hace sentirme aislada de los demás, un día le dije a una compañera la cual se burlo de mi y desde entonces casi toda la escuela me dice ¨la loca Haruno¨ es decir quién creería eso, absolutamente nadie incluso yo misma he llegado a pensar que estoy loca, pero eso para mí ya es común y me pregunto_

_¿Alguna vez mi vida cambiara? Bueno me llamo Sakura Haruno y tengo 16 años y esa es mi vida._


	2. Chapter 1

**_CAPITULO 1_**

_POV SAKURA_

Estaba en mi habitación, como siempre leyendo mi libro favorito ¨_orgullo y prejuicio¨ _lo había leído como 10 veces y no me cansaba, se podría decir que estaba enamorada del señor Darcy, pero bueno ya eran casi las 2 de la madrugada, deje mi libro sobre mi mesita de noche y me acosté en mi cama, cuando al fin me quede dormida y volví a tener ese sueño que he tenido desde hace un mes. Comenzó como siempre: yo salía por la ventana de mi habitación y me dirigía a un hermoso árbol de cerezos, en donde me sentaba en una rama y jugaba con pequeños demonios, cuando de repente note una clara luz azul que provenía del cielo y de ahí bajaban cinco persona encapuchada que se arrodillaban ante mí y por más que me inclinaba para ver sus rostros solo veía mechones de sus cabellos: negro, rubio, rojo, castaño y plateado ellos me decían ¨ama, te protegeremos¨.

Me levante espantada y me sorprendió ver que a través de la ventana entraba la luz del sol

¿Qué hora era? Busque el reloj a tientas y no podía creerlo eran las 11 de la mañana, que raro yo nunca me levantaba tarde, maldición mi madre me matara, busque algo de ropa y me fui a bañar, después de salir note que alguien tocaba mi puerta

-adelante- dije tendiendo mi cama- buenos días mama-dije al ver como ella entraba

- buenos días hija, tu desayuno ya está listo, no te quise despertar temprano ya que hoy es fin de semana- me dijo mi madre una señora de unos 35 años de cabello rosa hasta el cuello y de ojos azules

-no hay problema- dije mientras iba al tocador para cepillarme el cabello- hoy iré al centro para comprar la despensa

-ya te dije que yo puedo ir- reclamo mi madre cruzándose de brazos

-no, y menos en tu estado- dije señalando el vientre de mi madre el cual tenía 7 meses de embarazo

-ahhh-suspiro- está bien, pero regresa temprano, porque invite a Ren a comer- dijo sonrojada y acariciando su vientre

- que bien- dije con disgusto y frunciendo el ceño, lo cual mi mama noto ya que se acerco a mí y me acaricio la mejilla

-él es un buen hombre, con el cual quiero rehacer mi vida como una familia- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-pero él no es un buen hombre- dije mirando a otro lado ya que no soportaba la mirada de mi madre- he visto que pequeños demonios feos lo siguen y cuando eso pasa es que la persona no tiene buenas intenciones

-¡Sakura!- me grito mi madre y frunció el ceño- cuantas veces te he dicho que no inventes esas cosas

-¡no las invento!- reclame, se me hacia injusto que nunca me creyera- es verdad- dije tranquila y agarrando el peine

-hija, no quiero tener esta discusión de nuevo- dijo saliendo mí habitación- baja para que comas-dicho esto se fue y escuche como bajaba los escalones

Como odiaba a ese hombre, se lo había dicho a mi madre desde que lo conoció pero ella no me hizo caso y ahora está embarazada de él, llevaban saliendo por 2 años y he dejado que esto continúe porque quiero ver a mi madre feliz, desde que mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía 10 años, ella se había desanimado mucho a tal grado de caer en depresión, admito de que de no ser por Ren ella todavía estuviera así, pero aunque ellos se casen yo protegerá a mi madre y al niño que lleva dentro.

Me apresure a cepillarme el cabello pero el cepillo se atoraba en varios mechones de mi pelo, trate de separar los cabellos enredados, uno por uno. Pero cuando el nudo se negaba a ceder, comprendí que había algo atorado, finalmente, pude zafar el objeto. Cayó al suelo y lo recogí, era una hoja un árbol de cerezos, pero no podía recordar la última vez que estuve cerca de un árbol de cerezos, excepto en mi sueño. El sueño de anoche.

Me encontraba en el centro revisando la lista de las compras, iba tan distraída que choque con un chico y tirando mis cosas

-lo siento, fue mi culpa- dije sin mirarlo y agachándome para recoger mis cosas

-no te preocupes, fue mi culpa- dijo agachándose para ayudarme y por el tono de voz me di cuenta que era un chico, ya terminado de levantar mis cosas fue cuando lo vi, era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida era más alto que yo por una cabeza, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos los cuales tenían una mirada muy penetrante, labios carnosos y de muy buen cuerpo. Al parece el chico noto que lo miraba mucho y se alejo unos pasos de mi

-etto… gracias por ayudarme- dije un poco apenada y sentía como mis mejillas se iban pidiendo calientes

-no te preocupes- dijo tendiéndome mi celular, al tocar su mano sentí una extraña sensación y al parecer él también la sintió ya que la retiro rápidamente y salió corriendo

-¡espera!-grite y salí corriendo tras él- ¡espera! Al menos dime cómo te llamas- volví a gritar vi cuando el dio vuelta en la esquina y al darla yo también ya no estaba- cuando al fin encuentro un chavo lindo se me escapa- dije deprimida pero después vi mi mano con la cual toque la suya- nunca me volveré a lavar esta mano- dije feliz y tome un taxi para ir a mi casa

_ FIN POV SAKURA_

_NARRO YO_

Se podía ver a un peli-negro saltando por los tejados, hasta llegar a una casa, abrió la puerta y entro, pero un tic le dio en la ceja derecha al ver todo tirado y hecho un asco

-¡¿Qué paso aquí?!- grito el peli-negro- está todo hecho un basurero

-deja de gritar teme- dijo un rubio de ojos azules con facciones zorrunas y muy guapo, que estaba en pijama y tenía un plato de rameen en su mano

-como no quieres que grite, si antes de irme todo estaba ordenado- dijo el pelinegro tratando de tranquilizarse

-es que no tenia ropa interior limpia y suponía que en la sala había quedado aunque sea una limpia- dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza

-te voy a matar- dijo el peli-negro tétricamente avanzando hacia el rubio quien estaba sudando frio

-tranquilízate teme, di-digo Sasuke- dijo el rubio quien tenía planeado escapar, pero no le dio tiempo ya que Sasuke se lanzo sobre él, solo se oían los grito de dolor del rubio

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto un castaño de ojos perlas muy guapo, seguido de un pelirrojo de ojos cafés y un peli-plata que tenia la una máscara dejando ver solo su ojo

-al parecer Sasuke está golpeando a Naruto, de nuevo- suspiro el peli-plata dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero se detuvo al ver un plato de rameen en la mesa y se lo comió y los demás veía la escena con gotitas estilo anime

-Neji, ayúdame a separarlos- dijo el pelirrojo

-está bien- dijo el castaño, después de unos minutos se puede ver a un rubio en el piso con moretones, un ojo hinchado y convulsionándose y a un peli-negro respirando agitadamente

-ya puedes soltarme sasori- dijo Sasuke al pelirrojo quien lo tenía agarrado de ambos brazos

-está bien- dijo sasori caminando a la cocina

-yo no pienso curarlo- dijo el peli-plata comiendo en rameen del rubio

-no hay necesidad kakashi-dijo Sasuke acercándose a Naruto- solo hay una forma de hacerlo reaccionar- dijo el azabache inclinándose hacia Naruto

-mira que romántico, Sasuke va a despertar a Naruto con un beso, como la bella durmiente- dijo kakashi pidiendo sus manos en ambas mejillas y a Sasuke se le hincho una vena en la frente

-ya decía que eso de pelearse lo hacía para esconder que en verdad se aman- dijo sasori con burla y a Sasuke se le hincho otra vena

-qué pena que dos de nuestros compañeros sean gays- dijo Neji con burla y negando la cabeza, a Sasuke lo rodeaba un aura oscura

-cállense- dijo tétricamente Sasuke, se acerco al oído de Naruto y dijo- hay una chica muy hermosa y bien proporcionada buscándote y regalando rameen

De repente Naruto se levanto como un rayo y Sasuke sonrió arrogante

-aquí está tu macho, hermosura- dijo Naruto sonriendo y estirando los brazos, haciendo que los demás lo miraran con gotitas estilo anime- ven y dame de comer- volvió a decir, pero al ver que no había ninguna chica un aura oscura lo rodeo- me engañaste teme- dijo en un rincón haciendo círculos con su dedo en el piso

-pero esto no es mentira- dijo Sasuke y señalo a kakashi quien lo miro extrañado- kakashi se acaba de terminar el ultimo rameen que había- Naruto al escuchar esto lo rodeo un aura asesina, bajo la mirada y se dirigió hacia kakashi quien lo veía asustado, Naruto se paro en frente de él y levanto la vista dejado ver unos ojos cristalizados y en vez de gritar empezó a llorar

-¡kakashi-sensei se comió mi último rameen!- dijo Naruto lloroso, haciendo que todos cayeran estilo anime

Después del berrinche de Naruto todos estaban en la mesa ayudando a colocar las cosas de la despensa que compro Sasuke

-al otro ten más cuidado Sasuke- dijo Neji sacando un par de frascos rotos

-es que choque con una chica- dijo Sasuke mirando la mano en la que sintió la agradable sensación al tocar a la chica

-no te conocía así Sasuke, ya estas ligando-dijo sasori pasándole el brazo sobre sus hombros- te voy a dar unos consejos

-ten cuidado que Naruto se pondrá celoso- dijo kakashi en tono burlón siendo fulminado por el rubio y el azabache

-que le pasa kakashi- sensei, yo soy machín-dijo Naruto

-tan machín que duerme con un oso de peluche y una mameluco de zorritos- dijo sasori riéndose al igual que kakashi, solo que Sasuke y Neji con disimulo

-yo no ando criticando tu forma de dormir-dijo Naruto fulminándolo con la mirada y después sonriendo de forma traviesa- pero al menos yo no tengo un montos de muñecos en mi habitación a los cuales los trato como personas-dijo burlón

-cállate- dijo sasori sonrojado

_FIN NARRO YO_

_NARRA SAKURA_

Al entrar a mi casa me encontré con ese hombre besando a mi madre

-dejen de hacer eso- dije fastidiada, haciendo que los dos se separaran y mi madre se sonrojara

-lo siento hija- dijo mi madre apenada

-es mi culpa, yo inicie con esto- dijo ren un hombre de unos 36 años, cabello rubio y ojos cafés, aunque no me agrada debo admitir que es muy guapo

-sí, todo es tu culpa- dije pasando al lado de él

-¡Sakura!-me regaño mi mama- lo siento ren

-no te preocupes, es normal que todavía no le agrade- dijo el muy idiota

Puse la cosas en la cocina y subí a mi habitación, al entras a mi cuarto encontré una nota en mi cama, camine hacia ella y la leí decía: ¨pronto serás mía, atte. Arakiba¨, deje la nota sobre mi escritorio, estaba tan sumida en la carta que no note que alguien estaba atrás de mi, cuando sentí su presencia voltee y…


	3. Chapter 2

**_ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE MI FIC :3_**

**_SAAKURAA: CON RESPECTO A TUS DUDAS CON GUSTO LAS RESPONDERÉ, PRIMERO: LOS CHICOS SI SABEN QUE TIENEN UNA ELEGIDA, SEGUNDA: CON RESPECTO A QUE SI SABEN QUE SI SAKURA ES SU ELEGIDA ESO ESTA POR VERSE, EN ESTE Y EN EL OTRO CAPITULO LO SABRÁS _**

**_CAPITULO 2_**

_-Sakura ya es hora de comer- dijo un chico alto, delgado pero con músculos de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes rodeados por ojeras negras muy llamativas_

_-me asustaste Gaara- dije mientras escondía la nota- ¿qué haces en mi casa?- le pregunte encaminándome a las escaleras para ir a comer_

_-es que mi tía me invito- dijo Gaara pasándome un brazo por los hombros- pensé que estarías feliz de verme primita_

_-si lo estoy, pero odio que ese hombre venga a mi casa-dije enojada mientras bajaba las escaleras - ¿vino mi tía también?- pregunte_

_-no, ella está trabajando- dijo mientras se apartaba de mi- al parecer están apareciendo muchos animales heridos en la ciudad _

_-qué extraño- dije sentándome en el sillón de la sala- no he visto nada fuera de lo normal con respecto a lo que tú ya sabes- dije mirándolo a los ojos, él era el único que me creía de mis visiones de los muerto y los demonios _

_-supe que murió alguien cerca de aquí- dijo mi primo pasándose una mano por el cabello_

_-sí, se llamaba mitzuki- dije recordando a una chica medio llenita de cabello negros hasta la espalda, muy bonita de unos 10 años- al parecer se fue tranquila porque no la he visto rondar por aquí _

_Ambos nos quedamos en un silencio un poco incomodo, Gaara no es muy platicador y yo estaba muy preocupada por la nota que encontré, nos pasamos varios minutos así, hasta que mi madre nos aviso que la comida ya estaba lista, me senté en la parte derecha de la mesa y a mi lado estaba Gaara, enfrente de mi estaba Ren y al lado de él mi madre, nadie ocupaba el lugar de enfrente ya que ese lugar solo le pertenecía a mi padre._

_-¿Cómo vas en la escuela Sakura?- me pregunto Ren mientras se llevaba un poco de comida a la boca_

_-bien- respondí cortante haciendo que mi madre me mirara mal- Gaara ¿me podrías pasar la sal?-le pregunte a mi primo ya que estaba muy callado, sabía muy bien que a él tampoco le agradaba Ren_

_-eres muy buena estudiante, tu madre me ha mostrado tus boletas-dijo Ren sonriéndome dulcemente, lo cual me di cuenta que era falsa, por encima de su cabeza volaban feos demonios riéndose de manera escalofriante y mirándome con esos ojos rojos como la sangre_

_-sí, pero eso a ti no te interesa- dije fulminándolo con la mirada y llevándome un poco de comida a la boca_

_-¡Sakura! Ya basta- me regaño mi madre_

_-déjala cariño- dijo ren pasándole un brazo por sus hombros- a mi no me importa que me responda así, pronto le agradare_

_-sí, claro- dije con sarcasmo_

_Todos nos pusimos a comer en silencio, solo se escuchaban los ruidos de los cubiertos chocar contra el plato, la comida paso muy lenta al menos para mí, mi madre nos sirvió el postre que era mi favorito pastel de chocolate con crema batida, al terminar me levante de la mesa y subí a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama y me dormí._

_-Sakura, Sakura- sentí como alguien me movía pero tenía tanto sueño que me era imposible abrir mis ojos- vamos, levántate_

_-unos minutos más- dije medio adormilada y me voltee dándole la espalda a la persona que me movía_

_-Sakura, arriba vamos a ir al parque- dijo de nuevo esa voz abrí los ojos y vi que era Gaara_

_-ya voy- dije estirándome en mi cama, pude ver que mi primo se había sonrojado y apartaba la mirada de mi, se me hizo raro pero al verme mejor me di cuenta de que traía una blusa blanca de tirante transparente y se me veía el inicio de mis pechos, pero me daba igual ya que Gaara era mi primo y nos habíamos bañado juntos cuando éramos chicos_

_-te… te espero abajo- dicho esto salió casi corriendo y con la cara un poco roja, se me hizo raro ya que era la primera vez que lo veía sonrojado, me levante y me empecé a cambiar._

**_FIN POV SAKURA_**

**_POV GAARA_**

_Al ver como mi prima subía las escaleras después de haber comido su postre me quede un rato viendo la tele, pasaron las horas y vi que eran las 5 de la tarde y habíamos quedado de ir al parque, desde hace un tiempo no había dejado de pensar en Sakura y en lo mucho que había crecido, tenemos la misma edad y siempre hemos estado juntos, siempre la había visto como mi hermanita y el hecho de que este con otros hombres me hace hervir la sangre pero desconozco la razón de tal reacción . Subí a su habitación y la vi dormida parecía un hermoso ángel, se me hacia feo despertarla pero teníamos que ir al parque pero antes le tome una foto._

_-Sakura, Sakura- la llame y la moví un poco- vamos, levántate_

_-Unos minutos más- dijo adormilada y se volteo dándome la espalda, esta chica sí que tiene problemas para levantarse _

_-Sakura, arriba vamos a ir al parque- dije de nuevo esperando que esta vez sí se despertara_

_-ya voy- dijo mientras se estiraba en su cama, pero al hacerlo la vi bien mas bien vi su cuerpo pero lo que más me hizo sentir hormigas en mi estomago fue su playera ya que al estirarse dejo ver el inicio de sus pechos, sentí como la sangre subía hasta mis mejillas, vi como ella me miraba raro_

_-te…te espero abajo- dije y salí casi corriendo, al salir de su habitación me recargue en la pared y trate de calmarme, pero todavía sentía mi cara caliente, nunca la había visto de esa forma, al recordar la escena mi corazón se acelero nunca me había pasado esto con ninguna chica y entonces me di cuenta de algo que había ignorado en estos años… me había enamorado de mi propia prima. _

**_FIN POV GAARA_**

**_POV SAKURA_**

_Al terminar de vestirme, salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras y vi a Gaara sentado en el sillón se veía preocupado y confundido_

_-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunte y me puse enfrente de él, vi como levantaba la cabeza lentamente y asintió con la cabeza- bien, entonces vámonos que se nos hace tarde- dije mientras me encaminaba a la salida, ya sabía que mi madre no estaba ya que me había avisado que saldría con ese tipo._

_Caminamos unos 10 minutos hasta estar en el parque, Gaara y yo solíamos venia aquí a diario, pero desde que mi madre salió embarazada no tenía tiempo de salir, nos sentamos en los columpios y vimos como los niños corrían de un lado para otro._

_-este lugar me hace sentir relajada- dije sonriendo y respirando hondo_

_-si igual a mi- dijo Gaara pero su voz sonaba distante, no le pregunte por qué sabia que él me diría si quería, nunca lo forzaba a que me dijera algo._

_-¿quieres un helado?- le pregunte mientras señalaba un carrito de helados_

_-no, gracias- dijo meciéndose en el columpio_

_-que mal, porque yo me voy a comprar uno y no te voy a dar- dije levantándome y caminado hacia el carrito de helados_

_Pedí uno de vainilla con chocolate, mientras el señor lo preparaba vi a los alrededores y no sé si fue por culpa del destino pero pude ver al chico con el que me había topado hoy en la mañana, iba acompañado de otros cuatro chicos que debo admitir que eran muy guapos, al parecer el noto que lo miraba ya que se volteo y nos quedamos mirando por un rato hasta que el señor de los helados me dio mi helado, estaba dispuesta a ir a donde el chico estaba, así que me encamine cuando me puse delante de los chicos los 5 me veían_

_-hola- dije un poco tímida ya que no me acostumbraba a que las personas me miraran_

_-hola- dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules sonriendo de una forma un poco peculiar_

_-hola, hermosa- dijo un chico pelirrojo de ojos cafés guiñándome un ojo_

_-hola- dijeron al mismo tiempo un chico de cabellera castaña larga y ojos perlas y un hombre de cabellos plateados que tenía una máscara que le tapaba el rostro dejando ver solo el ojo derecho pero note que me veía de una manera rara_

_-hmp- "dijo" el chico con el que me tope_

_-etto…quería darte las gracias por lo de hoy en la mañana- dije un poco sonrojada- por cierto me llamo Sakura_

_-Sasuke- dijo simplemente el guapo azabache, cada uno se fue presentándose y empezamos a platicar unos cuantos minutos hasta que sentí como alguien me ponía un brazo por los hombros y vi que era Gaara quien veía amenazante a los chicos_

_-vámonos Sakura, ya es tarde- dijo jalándome hacia él_

_-espera- dije tratando de zafarme, nunca lo había visto actuar así- suéltame Gaara, me lastimas_

_-no, vámonos- dijo apretando mas su agarre lo cual me hizo soltar un grito de dolor_

_-dijo que la soltaras- dijo Sasuke mientras miraba amenazante a mi primo y me agarro de mi mano haciendo sonrojar, al parecer Gaara lo noto y se molesto mucho mas_

_-quien eres tú para decirme que debo hacer- dijo Gaara retándolo_

_-¡basta!- grite y por fin logre zafarme de Gaara- no me vuelvas a sujeta así, me entendiste- le dije a Gaara fulminándolo con la mirada, después me vi el gran moretón que me había causado._

_-lo siento- dijo mi primo bajando la cabeza y sentí ganas de abrazarlo, nunca me había gustado ver a Gaara así_

_-bien- suspire- mejor nos vamos, adiós chicos- dije despidiéndome de Sasuke y sus amigos_

_Gaara se adelanto unos cuantos metros de mi, iba con la cabeza abajo y pateando cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino, yo iba un poco distraída, cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba de la mano, al voltear vi a Sasuke respirando un poco agitado_

_-es…espera- me dijo jadeando- quería saber si vas a volver al parque mañana- dijo desviando la mirada y vi que se sonrojaba un poco_

_-cla…claro- dije un poco sorprendida, no sabía que me pasaba, nunca había sentido esta clase de atracción por algún chico y sabia que no debía hablar con gente que apenas había conocido pero por alguna razón algo me incitaba a confiar en él_

_-te parece a las 3- dijo mirándome a los ojos con esa mirada tan penetrante que me hacia querer tirarme a sus brazos yo solo asentí y vi como se marcaba_

_Al llegar a la casa verifique que mi madre estuviera ya en su habitación, Gaara ya se había ido antes de llegar, subí a mi habitación me puse mi pijama y me dormí impaciente en que ya fuera mañana, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza como el comportamiento de Gaara pero ese pensamiento fue alejado en el momento que recordaba los ojos de mi amado azabache. _


	4. Chapter 3

**_BUENO, CHICAS Y CHICOS AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA NO DUDEN EN PREGUNTAR :3_**

**_SAYO ;)_**

**_CAPITULO 3_**

Me desperté de un humor excelente por que hoy me reuniría con Sasuke, me gustaba mucho, era como si hubiera una conexión entre los dos, todo de él me encantaba y eso que lo conocía desde hace muy poco, nunca había sentido tal atracción por un chico. Me levante de mi cama y me encamine al baño, tarde como 15 minutos dándome una ducha hasta que oí a mi madre regañarme por gastar tanta agua, me cambie y baje a desayunar

-buenos días mama- dije sentándome en el sillón individual y prendiendo la tele

-buenos días hija- me contesto mi mama, la voltee a ver y se veía tan linda con su pansa, solo faltaban 2 meses para que naciera mi hermanito- ¿vas a salir hoy?- me pregunto mientras ponía la mesa

-sí… quede de verme hoy con una amiga- respondí, al parecer mi respuesta le sorprendió ya que me miraba con los ojos abiertos, claro como nunca le he dicho que tengo amigas, de hecho no las tengo

-una… una amiga- dijo de lo más feliz, ella siempre había querido que llevara amigos a la casa- tráela a la casa, la quiero conocer

-etto… no se va a poder porque…- estaba buscando una buena escusa, no le podía decir que me iba a ver con unos chicos, porque conociéndola no me dejaría ir- ella se tiene que ir temprano y su madre no la dejaría- pero que escusa tan mala apuesto a que no me cree

-está bien- dijo sonriéndome, lo cual me sorprendió pero lo deje pasar- ven, vamos a desayunar

Pasamos un rato comiendo y platicando, hacía tiempo que no platicábamos a gusto, me la pasa muy bien, pero solo hacía falta una persona: mi padre, él siempre me apoyaba en todo y me creía sobre lo que veía. Hice el aseo de mi casa, acomode mis útiles de la escuela ya que iría mañana, como la odiaba siempre era la burla de la escuela en especial de Karin, una zorra que siempre busca pelear conmigo, si de algo me arrepiento fue decirle mi secreto, ella fue la causante de todo esto, pero recuerdo el día en que la golpee y nunca se me olvidara ya que por un momento todos me dejaron de ver como una loca

**FLASH BACK**

_En un salón grande de paredes blancas, sillas grises, había muchos alumnos hablando de cualquier tontería, yo estaba como siempre tratando de ignorarlos y concentrarme en mi lectura, pero era demasiada la bulla en especial de de una pelirroja de ojos cafés y con anteojos, de nombre Karin quien comentaba con quien se había acostado el fin de semana_

_-es muy bueno en lo que hace, pero lo deje agotado- decía Karin, a su grupito de zorras, siempre alardeaba de lo buena que era en el sexo- el siguiente en mi lista es ese chico de ultimo año_

_-seguro lo logras, Karin- decía una chica bajita de cabello negro y ojos azules quien siempre la adulaba _

_-sí, lo sé Miyu- dijo Karin arrogante_

_-no te creas mucho zanahoria con patas- le dijo Suigetsu un chico de piel clara, cabello blanco, ojos purpura y dientes que parecían de tiburón hablo para burlarse de ella como siempre- de seguro fingen que les satisfaces, pero te aseguro que ni un perro se excitaría contigo- dijo burlón y Karin lo fulmino con la mirada, yo al oír lo que dijo el chico solté una risita que al parecer fue escuchada por los presentes, lo que hizo que la furia de Karin se dirigiera hacia mí_

_-tú de qué te ríes ¨loca Haruno¨- me dijo mirándome con superioridad- mejor ve a jugar con tus demonios- su comentario hizo que casi todos los del salón se rieran, menos un grupo de chicas que miraban a Karin de mal modo por su comentario y Suigetsu_

_-cállate Karin- le dije levantándome de mi asiento y poniéndome enfrente de ella, ninguna chica se había atrevido a hablarle así a Karin, lo cual sorprendió a todos por mi valentía o estupidez_

_-quien te crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma- dijo poniendo a unos centímetros de mí- eres solo una pobretona que no debería existir_

_-puedo ser una pobretona- dije mirándola amenazante- pero al menos no soy una zorra que se acuesta con cualquier chico que se cruza en mi camino_

_-mira, estúpida, tú no eres nadie para hablarme así- me dijo amenazante, la atmosfera cada vez se hacía más tensa y todos estaba esperando el momento de mi humillación- al menos no soy una loca, mi padre está vivo y mi madre no se embarazo con el primer hombre que la saque de la miseria y mantenga a su inútil hija quien debería estar en un manicomio- cuando termino de hablar se empezó a reír seguida de su grupito, los demás chicos se quedaron mudos y mirándome_

_-puedes insultarme y humillarme… pero no te puedo perdonar que insultes a mis padres- dije con la cabeza gacha, sentía como me hervía la sangre, oí como los demonios que rodeaban a Karin empezaron a gritar._

_Cuando levante la cabeza me lance contra Karin y las dos caímos al piso dándonos de golpes, sentía como una de sus uñas se clavaba en mi piel y como su puño daba contra mí ojo, me levante y la agarre de los pelos_

_-¡suéltame!- gritaba tratando de golpearme_

_-¡di que lo sientes!- le grite y la jale mas de los cabellos- ¡dilo!_

_-¡lo siento!- se disculpo Karin, al oír su respuesta la solté, el grupito de Karin la ayudo a levantarse y los demás chicos me miraba como su heroína- te arrepentirás de esto- me dijo saliendo del salón seguida por su grupito_

_-me agradas chica- me dijo Suigetsu posando su mano en mi hombro_

_En todo el día los chicos me hablaban y me felicitaron por mi valentía, por momentos sentía la mirada de odio de Karin pero le reste importancia. Al día siguiente todo el mundo me ignoraba como siempre, como si lo de ayer no hubiera pasado._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Cuando termine de arreglar mis útiles vi el reloj y eran las 2:00 de la tarde, me cambie y me puse un poco de maquillaje, cuando baje las escaleras vi una nota en el refrigerador al parecer era de mi madre:

_Sakura_

_Fui al doctor para que me revisaran, no te preocupes, no fui sola Ren me acompaño, deje la comida lista, llegare en la noche ya que iremos a cenar_

_Te amo_

_Hana_

Bufe molesta, era obvio que ren acompañara a mi madre al doctor pues también era su hijo, pero ¿tenía que llevarla a cenar? Mi madre no estaba en condiciones de salir tanto tiempo en su estado, le reste importancia y me dirigí al parque para encontrarme con Sasuke. Cuando llegue y al ver que era temprano me compre un helado y me senté en una banca.

-hola- escuche que alguien me decía, al levantar la mirada vi a Sasuke mirándome con esa mirada profunda

-hola- dije sonriéndole, me levante y logre ver que tras él estaban sus amigos, quienes me sonrieron- ¿para qué me citaste aquí?- pregunte

-tenemos que hablar de algo- me respondió dirigiéndose así sus amigos, lo seguí

Cuando nos reunimos debajo de un hermoso árbol de cerezos, lo cual mire extrañada ya que no recordaba haber visto este árbol en el parque y aparte se parecía mucho a mi sueño, oí que Sasuke platicaba con ellos, solo escuche una partes de la conversación ¨ ¿seguro que es ella?¨, ¨estoy seguro¨, ¨pero por si acaso hay una forma de averiguarlo¨, ¨hay que presentarnos debidamente¨. Vi como se acercaban a mí con una mirada decidida, se detenían a escasos metros de mí y se arrodillaban, al ver semejante acto los mire sorprendida y mire alrededor pero todo estaba blanco ¨como en mi sueño¨ pensé

-nosotros te protegeremos, ama- dijeron al unisonó, estaba tan asombrada que no podía articular palabra

-¿de-de qué diablos están ha-hablando?- trate de no tartamudear pero falle

-sabemos de tu don- dijo el pelirrojo, que según recordaba su nombre era sasori

-te necesitamos para una importante misión- dijo serio el peli plata

-eres la única que nos puede ayudar a completarla y a vencer a los malo ¡Dattebayo!- grito el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna

-a cambio, te obedeceremos y daremos nuestra vida por ti- dijo Sasuke tomándome de la mano y besándola, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara

-… im-imposible…- dije y después todo se volvió negro, pero sentí como alguien detenía mi caída.


	5. Chapter 4

**_HI... AQUI LE DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN :D ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS X3 _**

**_CAPITULO 4_**

Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue una habitación de tonos azules y morados muy bonita, pero ¿Qué hacía en esa habitación?, de repente recordé todo lo que había pasado y me trate de poner de pie rápidamente pero al poner mis pies en el suelo y levantarme vi que estaba en ropa interior, pero qué demonios hacia yo así y se me empezaron a ocurrir cosas terribles pero solo una resonaba en mi mente ¡ME HAN VIOLADO! O por dios ni siquiera he tenido novio ¡YA NO PODRE CASARME!, estuve como loca por un rato pero decidí dejar todo ese drama y ponerme más seria ya que tal vez este secuestrada. Me envolví en la sabana y me dirigí a la puerta pero antes de poder siquiera tocarla está se abrió de repente haciendo que me tropezara y cayera de centón en el piso.

-¡ oh, lo siento tanto!- exclamo con sorpresa una chica de unos 16 años de estatura mediana, cabello negro con destellos morados hasta la cintura y ojos negros como ónix, sus facciones eran hermosas y finas, su cuerpo estaba muy bien proporcionado, incluso creería que ella es una modelo. Pero al verla bien note que era idéntica a Sasuke.

-no- no te preocupes-tartamudee pero que tonta me sentía, ella me ayudo a levantarme y me guió a la cama indicándome que me acostara

-no tienes que levantarte, te has golpeado la cabeza- me regaño la chica, ¿me golpee la cabeza?, pero si no sentía nada, me toque la cabeza y sentí una punzada de dolor- no te la toques-dijo pegándome una palmada en la mano

-¿Qué me sucedió?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién eres?- empecé a hacerle preguntas, en realidad estaba muy confundida

-tranquilízate- dijo mientras me colocaba un paño frió en la cabeza- primero, respecto a que te sucedió te lo responderán los chicos, ¿en donde estas? en mi casa y por último, mi nombre es Aoi- me tomo la temperatura y sonrió satisfecha- al parecer no tienes fiebre, espera aquí, iré por los chicos- dicho esto salió por la puerta.

Me levante y fui a la ventana se podía ver que era de noche ¿qué horas serán? Me dirigí a una mesita en donde había un pequeño reloj cuando vi la hora que era casi me da un paro cardíaco las 11 de la noche, mi madre me mataría, aparte debe de estar preocupada. Escuche pasos que se dirigían hacia mí, rápidamente me senté en la cama y me tape con la sabana. Por la puerta entraron Sasuke quien iba serio al igual que un peli-plata y un castaño de ojos perlas, el rubio iba sonriendo, el peli-rojo tenía una mueca, se veía aburrido, ya los habia visto a todo ellos, pero no me acordaba de sus nombres, por ultimo entro Aoi quien sonreía y traía una bandeja con comida. Todos se acercaron a mí y los chicos se sentaron en unos sillones que estaban al lado de la cama mientras que Aoi ponía la bandeja en una mesita

-necesitas comer- dijo Aoi y se sentó en la punta de la cama y me indicaba que comiera, incluso escuche rugir mi estomago lo cual causo que me sonrojara y que Aoi sonriera divertida, tome un poco de la comida y me sabia deliciosa

-¿Qué tal?- me pregunto la chica señalando la comida

-esta delicioso- dije mientras devoraba la comida

-bien, solo quiero saber que me sucedió después de que dijeran que yo era su… ama y porque estoy en ropa interior- dije mientras probaba un bocado del sándwich

-yo te lo contare- se ofreció el peli-plata- pero primero debemos presentarnos debidamente, yo me llamo Kakashi Hatake, que mi hermosura no te impacte- se presento el peli-plata haciendo que todos tuviéramos una gotita en la cabeza ante lo dicho- el castaño con peinado de niña es Neji Hyuga- dijo mientras soltaba una risita al igual que el rubio y el peli-rojo, mientras que el castaño lo fulminaba con la mirada- el rubio con cara de idiota es Naruto Uzumaki- el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada- el peli-rojo con cara de pervertido es Sasori No Akasuna- el chico mencionado también lo fulmino con la mirada, luego me vio y me guiño un ojo, por el rabillo del ojos note que no fui la única que se dio cuenta de ese guiño, sino que también Aoi quien hizo una mueca de tristeza- bueno, el azabache con cara de amargado es Sasuke Uchiha, pero creo que ya lo sabías- Kakashi inclino un poco la cabeza a la derecha ya que al lado paso volando un florero que termino estrellándose en la pared

-¡mi florero!- grito Aoi mientras recogía los pedazos que estaban regados en el piso- hermano me debes un florero nuevo- dijo Aoi señalando a Sasuke, espera dijo ¿hermano?, al parecer kakashi noto mi cara de confusión

-Aoi- chan es la hermana gemela de Sasuke- dijo sonriendo, entonces por eso se me hacían idénticos

-bueno, basta de charlas, quiero saber cómo es que llegue a este lugar- dije mientras miraba seriamente a Kakashi

-bueno, después de que te desmallaras- empezó narrando Kakashi mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama

**_FLASH BACK_**

_-creo que fuimos muy rápido al decirle eso a la chica- opino Kakashi, sobándose la cabeza y mirando a la peli-rosa con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza_

_-no me digas- dijo Neji sarcásticamente_

_-buenos reflejos teme- dijo Naruto al ver que su amigo había logrado atrapar a la peli-rosa_

_-claro, no soy como tu dobe- dijo el azabache mientras cargaba a Sakura estilo princesa- hay que darnos prisa- dicho esto los chicos comenzaron a caminar sin ser vistos por nadie, pero a medio camino el rubio quiso intentar cargar a la peli-rosa_

_-ándale teme, dámela, es mi turno de cargarla- chillo el rubio mientras jalaba el hombro del azabache quien ya estaba harto de la voz del rubio al igual que los demás_

_-ya dásela, me está hartando- dijo Sasori que se estaba tapando los oídos_

_Sasuke le entrego la chica a Naruto quien no dio ni dos pasos cuando se tropezó con una piedra haciendo que se cayera al igual que la chica que fue a dar a un charco haciendo que toda su ropa se mojara y se golpeara la cabeza._

_-¡serás idiota!- le dijeron los cuatro chicos mientras iban a ver si la peli-rosa estaba bien, al parecer todavía estaba desmallada o mejor dicho noqueada_

_- me dolió- dijo adolorido el rubio mientras se paraba y se sobaba la nariz_

_-y después reclamas que porque te damos vasos y platos de plásticos para que comas- le recrimino Kakashi- ya que cuando los vas a dejar al lavadero los tiras_

_-basta de charlas, la chica esta mojada y si tardamos se va a resfriar- dijo el azabache caminando con la chica en brazos_

_Después de unos minutos llegaron a su casa_

_-¡Aoi!-grito Sasuke mientras depositaba a Sakura en el sillón_

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la chica saliendo de la cocina- ¡¿Por qué traen a una chica desmallada?!- grito al ver a Sakura en el sillón- no me digan que ahora secuestran chicas para ganar dinero_

_-no seas tonta Aoi-chan- dijo Sasori mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a la chica haciendo que está se sonrojara levemente lo cual notaron Sasori y Sasuke, el primero sonrió de medio lado y el azabache frunció el ceño mirando mal al peli-rojo_

_-ella es la elegida- dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía en medio de su hermana y de Sasori haciendo que este quitara su brazo de la chica – además el dobe la tiro en un charco y ahora está toda mojada, así que necesito que la cambies_

_-está bien, llévala a mi habitación- ordeno la chica y Sasuke subió las escaleras- por cierto la comida está ya lista- Naruto, Sasori y Kakashi corrieron a la mesa mientras que Neji caminaba tranquilamente_

_Aoi subió a su habitación a decirle a su hermano que ya estaba hacha la comida_

_-ya puedes salir- le dijo la chica al azabache- yo me encargare de cuidarla- Sasuke se retiro del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su hermana- bien, es hora de quitarte esa ropa mojada_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Cuando Kakashi termino de contar lo que había sucedido todo quedo en silencio

- entonces el que este en ropa interior es culpa de Naruto- dije mientras miraba mal al rubio, quien sonreía nervioso

-sí-respondió Aoi- lamento que no te diera ropa, pero la mía te quedaba chica, así que decidí ponerte un top pero te quedo flojo- me sonroje cuando ella dijo eso, es cierto que su pecho es más grande que el mío pero no tenía que decirlo enfrente de los chicos

-bien, ahora quiero que me expliquen porque dicen que soy su ama- esa duda es la que más quería saber, de seguro que estos chicos salieron de un manicomio

-eso te lo contaremos mañana- hablo Neji

-sí, porque ya es muy noche y de seguro que deben de estar preocupados por ti- opino Aoi, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros de forma amistosa a Neji haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara, al parecer Neji siente algo por Aoi.

-sí, ya debo irme- ya estaba por levantarme cuando me acorde que estaba en ropa interior- etto… Aoi ¿me podrías dar mi ropa?

-¡claro! Ahora vuelvo- salió de la habitación y en segundos ya estaba en la habitación con mi ropa- bien, salgan todos que Sakura se va a cambiar- dijo empujando a Sasori, Naruto y Kakashi ya que al parecer estos no se querían ir- te esperamos en la sala

Tarde unos minutos en vestirme, abrí la puerta, camine por el corredor que solo era iluminado por algunas lámparas a los costados y baje por una escalera que estaba en forma de caracol, cuando ya estaba en la sala vi que estaban viendo la televisión

-creo que ya debería irme- avise haciendo que ellos me pusieran atención

-¡claro!, pero es muy noche que Sasuke te vaya a dejar a tu casa- ofreció Aoi, yo me sonroje un poco al saber que él me iba a acompañar

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?- cuestiono un poco molesto Sasuke, al ver eso me sentí muy triste, pero entendía, ¿Cómo un chico como él iba a ofrecerse a acompañarme? , al parecer Aoi noto que estaba triste y frunció el ceño

-porque sí y si no vas no te vuelvo a hablar en una semana y tampoco te voy a dar comida- amenazo Aoi, vi como el azabache suspiraba derrotado, al parecer la comida era lo de menos, creo que no soportaría que su hermana lo ignorara, al parecer la quiere demasiado

-está bien- se levanto del sofá y se encamino a la puerta- vámonos

-ya voy- me despedí de los chicos y me encamine a la puerta

-te espero mañana Sakura- grito Aoi desde la puerta, me alegre mucho ya que era la primera vez que una chica se portaba tan bien conmigo

El trayecto a mi casa se hizo muy lago ya que ninguno de los dos hablábamos y notaba que el aire era tenso, mire de reojo a Sasuke que iba serio y con las manos en los bolsillos

-Aoi parece ser una buena chica- dije para poder romper el aire incomodo

-lo es- dijo Sasuke sin importancia

-¿a qué horas iré a su casa?-pregunte- porque en la mañana no puedo ya que iré a la escuela

-Hmp- ¨dijo¨ Sasuke- unos de los chicos pasara a buscarte a la hora de salida

-ok- otra vez nos quedamos en silencio, tratar de hacer hablar a un chico como Sasuke es muy difícil, iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no vi que había una piedra en el camino y tropecé, cerré los ojos mientras esperaba el impacto pero no paso nada, cuando abrí los ojos note que estaba encima de Sasuke y que su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro, me perdí en sus hermosos ojos, de repente sentía ganas de que me besara, pero cuando cerré los ojos y fui acercándome a su labios sentí como era empujada hacia atrás y caía de sentón.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- me pregunto Sasuke con el ceño fruncido mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa

-lo-lo siento mucho- empecé a decir, estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa, ni yo conocía ese atrevimiento mío

-Hmp, que no vuelva a pasar- dijo ayudándome a levantarme- creo que ya llegamos- dijo señalando mi casa que estaba a unos metros- será mejor que no nos vean juntos- dicho esto dio media vuelta y empezó a andar

Me quede parada viendo como se iba hasta que lo perdí de vista, camine a mi casa y abrí la puerta, antes de que diera un paso adentro fui envuelta en unos brazos y escuche un sollozo

-tranquila mama- dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡¿Qué me tranquilice?!- grito mi madre soltándome, logre verla a la cara y tenía los ojos hinchados, me sentí muy mal por haberla preocupado- ¿Dónde estabas? No sabe lo preocupada que estaba

-lo siento mucho- dije con arrepentimiento- me entretuve mucho con mi amiga que perdí la noción del tiempo- me excuse

-pudiste haberme llamado, estuve a punto de llamar a la policía- dijo un poco más calmada- mañana quiero que tu amiga venga a la casa- me dijo en tono serio

-no-no es necesario mama- dije un poco nerviosa, rayos estaba metida es serios problemas, además tenía que pedirle permiso para ir a ver a los chicos

-es muy necesario, además tengo que pensar en tu castigo, mira que venir a media noche a la casa- dijo seriamente mientras acariciaba su panza

-porque mejor nos vamos a dormir y mañana seguimos platicando- dije, con todo lo que paso hoy ya estaba cansada

-está bien, pero no creas que se me olvidara- dijo mientras iba a su habitación- buenas noches hija- dicho esto se adentro a su habitación

-mañana será un día muy largo- dije mientras subía por las escaleras y entraba a mi cuarto.


	6. Chapter 5

**HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS, AQUI LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, PERDÓN POR HABER TARDADO **

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

-¡SAKURA!- grito mi mama mientras todavía estaba en la cama, me coloque la almohada encima de mi cabeza y trate de dormirme- ¡SAKURA, DESPIERTATE QUE YA ES TARDE!- al oír eso rápidamente me puse de pie y mire el reloj que tenia encima de mi buro ¡rayos! son las 7: 20, la escuela cerraba a las 8 y estaba algo lejos, tome mi uniforme del armario y fui a bañarme, no tarde ni 10 minutos cuando ya estaba bajando las escaleras

-buenos días mama- me senté en el comedor, tome mi café muy rápido, mordí un pedazo de pan y me fui a lavar los dientes

-ni creas que se me ha olvidado lo de ayer- dijo mi madre desde la cocina- todavía hay que ver tu castigo

-diablos- susurre, fui a la cocina con paso lento aun sabiendo que ya era tarde, me puse atrás de mi mama y le di un beso en la mejilla- mami, sabes lo mucho que te amo- le dije mientras la abrazaba, tenía que hacer que olvidara ese castigo y lograr que me diera permiso de salir después de clases- sabes que soy una buena niña

-deja de tratar de persuadirme- dijo mi mama mientras se volteaba a verme con cara seria- casi me desmayo con lo de ayer

-lo sé, lo sé…pero debes entender que se me fue el tiempo, además no todos los días voy a ver a alguien que no sea Gaara- dije con un puchero y con mi cara de perrito abandonado

-mira Sakura, te amo y créeme que me hace feliz que tengas una amiga- suspiro, y me agarro de ambas mejillas- pero debes entender mi preocupación, no hablaste, no me diste la dirección y no me sé el nombre de ella- me dio un abrazo y me sonrió- quiero que seas feliz hija, pero cuando seas madre, entenderás mi preocupación, por ahora no estás castigada, pero debes prometerme que me dirás todo, absolutamente todo- se separo de mí y me agarro las manos- si tu padre estuviera aquí, sabría que hacer- sonrió melancólicamente al igual que yo, ella tenía razón, mi padre era el único que me entendía

-mama, te amo- la abrase con mucha fuerza- te quería pedir permiso de salir después de la escuela, no te preocupes, no iré sola, Aoi me acompañara- dije rápidamente

-¿Aoi?- pregunto mi madre, yo asentí- debe ser tu nueva amiga, algún día debes traerla a comer- me sonrió – está bien, pero me llamas si pasa algo y te quiero aquí antes de las 10, si no, de verdad estarás castigada- me miro con cara seria

-ok- la abrase y dirigí mi mirada a su panza- hermanito, tenemos una buena madre, apuesto a que estas desesperado por salir de ahí- bese su estomago y me dirigí a la puerta- adiós mama, se me hace tarde

Corrí lo más que mis piernas me daban, faltaba poco para que el autobús que me deja cerca de la escuela se fuera de su parada, doble la esquina y solo alcance a ver como el autobús arrancaba, le hice señas al chofer para que me esperara pero fue en vano.

-de nuevo llegare tarde a la escuela-murmure, busque en mi mochila mi cartera, pero no la encontraba en ningún lado-maldición, de tan rápido que agarre mis cosas, que se me olvido meter mi cartera… ni modos a caminar

Llevaba 15 minutos caminado y faltaban 10 para que la escuela cerrara y apenas iba a medio camino, en eso escuche un claxon, voltee y un auto deportivo rojo último modelo se estacionaba a mi lado. Me sorprendí al ver que Aoi conducía.

-hola, Sakura- me saludo Aoi mientras se bajaba de su auto, llevaba unos shorts de mezclilla cortos, una blusa negra que dejaba ver el inicio de su busto y unas botas negras de tacón de ajuga hasta la rodilla

-hola, Aoi-chan-le correspondí el saludo-¿Qué haces por aquí?

- fui a comprar algo de despensa, los chicos comen como cerdos, mas Naruto y Sasori-kun…al parecer vas a la escuela- dijo al ver que estaba con el uniforme, luego vio su reloj e hizo una mueca- ya es tarde y a ese paso no llegaras nunca- subió a su auto y se me quedo mirando-¿Qué esperas? Sube

Me subí rápidamente, no hablamos mucho durante el viaje, pero no fue un silencio incomodo, sin que me diera cuenta el tiempo se paso volando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en la entrada de la escuela, le eche un vistazo a mi reloj y faltaban tres minutos para que cerraran, con razón no había nadie en la entrada

-gracias Aoi-chan- empecé a caminar, pero me detuve al notar cierto detalle- ¿Cómo sabias a que escuela iba?

- muy fácil, cuando nos enteramos que eras la elegida tuvimos que investigar todo sobre ti, y aparte por tu uniforme- encendió el auto- vendré por ti a la salida…ha, y Sakura, un consejo, no te sientes donde normalmente lo haces - me guiño un ojo y arranco el coche

Me quede mirando por donde se fue Aoi muy desconcertada, me encogí de hombros y me encamine a mi salón, vi a muy pocos chicos en los pasillos, subí las escaleras y llegue a mi salón, al entrar todos me quedaron mirando, como siempre no les di importancia, logre ver a Karin y su grupito en la esquina, todas tenían una sonrisa y me miraban con burla, fui a mi asiento, pero recordé lo que Aoi me había dicho, primero escanee la silla y note que estaba un poco mas brillosa de lo normal, lo cual se me hacia extraño, voltee a ver a Karin y tenía una mirada ansiosa como esperando que pasara algo, pero la vi fruncir el ceño cuando vio que me dirigía a otra silla y me sentaba en ella. No le dio tiempo de decir algo porque entro el profesor y todos los chicos se sentaron en su respectivo asiento, note que nadie se había sentado en mi lugar.

El profesor de historia empezó a dar la clase, pero como siempre nadie puso atención más que yo, su clase duraba dos horas seguidas y por lo tanto eso la hacía muchísimo más aburrida, de repente mi celular vibro y sin que el profe se diera cuanta lo saque, al parecer era un mensaje de un número desconocido

_Sakura, necesito que cuando toque cambio de profesor, te dirijas con todo y tus cosas a la dirección, luego te explico, por favor no tardes_

_Pd: no corras por las escaleras y baja por el lado derecho, cerca del barandal_

_Atte. Aoi _

Me quede extrañada ante tal mensaje, espere al termino de las dos horas de clase y empecé a guardar mis cosas, pero note que Karin se ponía justo enfrente de mi asiento

-¿Por qué no te sentaste en tu silla como normalmente lo haces loca Haruno?- pregunto con burla, yo simplemente la ignore- mírame cuando te hablo- al parecer se había enojado, algo que Karin odiaba, era ser ignorada, razón por la cual me odia más que el resto

-no tengo que responder, ya que no es asunto tuyo- sin siquiera mirarla me levante y me dirigí a la puerta-a… y te recomiendo que no pongas pintura fresca en las sillas de la gente- y sin esperar respuesta salí

Casi corrí a la dirección, no sabía el porqué, pero debía ser importante, ya que Aoi se había ido a su casa hace apenas dos horas y se me hacia raro que me mandara el mensaje y aun más raro que supiera lo de la silla y lo de Karin. Baje por las escaleras, justo del lado derecho y con cuidado, a mitad de las escaleras había un poco de agua derramada, si no fuera por la advertencia de Aoi, me hubiera resbalado y caído por las escaleras.

Cuando termine de bajar, corrí a la dirección, cuando llegué, toque la puerta y escuche un ¨Pase¨, abrí la puerta

-con permiso- me incline en forma de saludo hacia la directora- buenos días Mizuki-sama- la directora me devolvió el saludo y me señalo el asiento al lado de Aoi

-bueno… Sakura, esta joven de aquí- dijo, señalando a Aoi- solicito un permiso para que te ausentes todo el día de la escuela- yo solamente asentí

- supongo, que tu madre está enterada- la directora me miro de forma seria, mire de reojo a Aoi y vi como ella asentía disimuladamente

-sí- respondí

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?-pregunto Mizuki, la directora iba continuar hablando, pero Aoi la interrumpió

-como ya le había dicho… la madre de Sakura me pidió venir por ella- empezó Aoi- si no me cree, tengo un justificante, en donde dice que Sakura debe retirarse por el día de hoy- rebusco en su bolso, hasta que saco un papel y se lo entrego a la directora- si se fija bien, notara que está firmado por la madre de Sakura

-bien- suspiro la directora- Sakura puedes retirarte- ambas asentimos y salimos de la dirección

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, en silencio, Aoi saco las llaves de su bolso y subió, yo me quede parada ante el auto, pero note la mirada seria de Aoi sobre mí, cuando ponía esa cara se parecía mucho a Sasuke, subí al auto y ella acelero, cuando la voltee a ver, vi que tenía una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte, al ver que no recibía respuesta volví a preguntar-¿porque me sacaste de la escuela?

La oí suspirar y se llevo una mano a la cabeza e hizo un gesto de dolor, al parecer estaba un poco estresada, así que no volví a preguntar. Me hundí en el asiento y suspire, pasaron unos 15 minutos, hasta que Aoi estaciono el auto enfrente de su casa. Ambas bajamos y cuando volví a ver a Aoi note que estaba muy pálida, no alcanzamos a llegar a la puerta cuando está se abrió de un solo, dejando ver a Sasuke con cara de preocupación, él camino hacia su hermana, sin notar mi presencia, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco decepcionada

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Sasuke, mientras le pasaba una mano por la cintura a su hermana

-sí… es solo que esta jaqueca me está matando- dije Aoi con una mueca de dolor y caminando a la casa- todavía no me acostumbro

-te dije que no manejaras y menos en ese estado- la regaño Sasuke

Ambos se adentraron en la casa y yo los seguí, cuando entre vi que Naruto, Sasori, Neji y Kakashi estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala, todos con una mirada seria, luego vi como Sasuke ayudaba a su hermana a sentarse, cuando Aoi ya estaba en el sofá, rápidamente los chicos la fueron a ver con cara de preocupación, al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta de mi presencia

-estoy bien- dijo Aoi con voz débil- no se preocupen

-¡que no nos preocupemos!- exclamo Neji- esas visiones te están haciendo daño

-es solo un dolor de cabeza- se defendió Aoi- pero este no es momento para hablar de eso… tenemos que contarle a Sakura todo- dijo mientras me miraba, cuando ella dijo mi nombre, los chicos notaron mi presencia

-ven hermosa, siéntate- me dijo Sasori mientras me guiñaba un ojo y me conducía a uno de los sillones individuales y dirigiéndose a el sillón mas grande

-no es momento de coquetear Sasori- le reclamo Kakashi, mientras se entre el Sasori y Naruto

-Kakashi tiene razón- dijo Neji, quien estaba al lado de Aoi

-ten, tomate estas pastilla- dijo Sasuke, entregándole una cajita a su hermana y sentándose al lado de ella

-gracias- contesto, se llevo las pastillas a la boca y después tomo un gran trago de agua- creo que ya es momento de contarle a Sakura todo el asunto

-creí que teníamos planeado decirle después- dijo Naruto con una mirada de confusión

-debe de ser ¡ya!- dijo Aoi- tuve una visión, y no es nada buena, así que tenemos que estar preparados para todo, y si ella no sabe la situación y su deber…cosas malas podrían pasar- después de que Aoi, hubiera dicho eso, todo quedo en silencio

**_FIN POV SAKURA_**

Todo se quedo en un profundo silencio, hasta que Kakashi decidió romperlo

-te contare todo, pero no me interrumpas- se acomodo mejor en su lugar y empezó a hablar- hace muchos siglos, existió un mundo en donde los humanos tenían la capacidad de ver a los demonios- Sakura al oír eso se sorprendió- y por lo tanto nosotros y los demonios convivíamos en paz. Todo estuvo bien, hasta que ocurrió algo que lo cambio todo.

_"El rey demonio Irzas, se enamoro de una humana, pero ella no era cualquier humana, tenía una capacidad increíble, y eso es lo que hizo que Irzas se encaprichara mas con ella, pero su amor no era correspondido, ya que la chica estaba perdidamente enamorada de un guerrero, lo cual enfureció a Irzas y en un ataque de ira, él la ataco, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de dañarla, porque cinco guerreros llegaron en su auxilio, entre ellos estaba el amor de la chica._

_"Irzas no pudo hacer mucho, así que decidió irse, pero juro que pronto regresaría por ella. Al ver este conflicto los del alto mando, también llamados el círculo de Sor, tomaron medidas drásticas, estuvieron investigando y descubrieron que esos cinco guerreros que ayudaron a la chica, también tenían poderes, no eran tan fuertes como el poder de ella, pero era lo suficiente para poder protegerla. Así que formaron un grupo de guardianes, pertenecientes a cinco familias; los Uchiha's quienes tenían el sharingan, que puede copiar cualquier movimiento o habilidades; los Hyuga´s poseen el byakugan el cual se basa en una visión superior, el usuario puede ver a través de cuerpos, a largas distancias y en un radio de casi 360°; los Usumaki´s poseen la longevidad, aparte los de dicho clan poseen un demonio en el interior, lo cual hace que tanto sus habilidades como su fuerza sea mejor; los Akasuna No, tienen la habilidad de crear y controlar marionetas y manifestar las habilidades de dichas marionetas cuando fueron humanos; y por ultimo pero no menos importante los Hatake que son casi familia de los Uchiha´s, ellos también poseen el sharingan, pero la diferencia esta, en que solo lo tienen en un solo ojo, he de hai su habilidad es con el rayo._

_"Estas cinco familias, se ofrecieron a que solo uno de cada clan podría proteger a la doncella, y así se hizo, pasaron 10 años y la humana se comprometió con uno de los guerreros, pero en el momento de la boda apareció Irzas, impidiendo la boda, el rey demonio era muy posesivo y si ella no podía ser de él, no la seria de nadie. La boda se convirtió en un campo de guerra, las familias guardianas, empezaron a luchar contra los demonios. El prometido de la chica, se enfrento cara a cara con Irzas, la pelea entre ellos duro mucho, pero se notaba la diferencia de poder, la chica hizo uso de uno de sus poderes el cual consistía en darle más fuerza a sus guerreros, eso hizo que la fuerza de su guerrero aumentara, haciendo que la pela fuera pareja, pero aun así el demonio iba ganando por mucho. La doncella, al ver los daños que causaban esa pelea, decidió intervenir_

_-Irzas-grito la joven, antes de que el demonio le diera el golpe final a su amado guerrero- si dejas a mi pueblo en paz, te juro que seré tuya, para siempre- ofreció la joven, ante el asombro de los demás_

_-así, qué prefieres sacrificarte, antes de que destruya a tu amado pueblo- dijo el demonio con una voz chirriante- está bien, acepto- la chica suspiro aliviada- pero...- dijo el demonio, a lo cual la chica volvió a poner toda su atención a él- tendré que tomar un pago por esa proposición- se empezó a reír con una sonrisa que ponía de pelos a todo quien la escuchara_

_-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto la joven_

_-si tú te vas conmigo- empezó a decir- tengo que asegurarme que tu amor, será solo para mí- dicho esto, le rompió el cuello al amado de la joven, ella soltó un grito de dolor y empezó a llorar_

_"La chica se lamento por la muerte de su amado, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, ella utilizo un hechizo, el cual le habían enseñado alguien de su familia_

_-te condeno demonio, a una vida lejos de aquí- empezó diciendo la chica, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia él- tú y tus demonios, no serán más que un horrible recuerdo de este pueblo- cuando termino de recitar esas palabras se desmayo. El demonio empezó a reír más fuerte, pero de repente se calló, notando como su cuerpo era sostenido por varias cadenas, que salían de la tierra, por más que Irzas se intentara soltar, fue en vano y él junto con los demás demonios fue absorbido por la tierra._

_"Cuando eso ocurrió los guerreros de la joven se acercaron a ella y a su amado, pudieron comprobar que el guerrero había muerto, pero que la chica seguía con vida, trataron de llevarla a un hospital, pero ella se los impidió_

_-cuando lance ese hechizo, la mayor parte de mi fuerza vital se fue con él- dijo en un susurro- él no está muerto, solo está atrapado- empezó a toser sangre- no seré la única que pueda detenerlo… habrá alguien más, y por lo tanto, los descendientes de mis guardianes, deben de protegerla, ya que Irzas ira por ella- esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de morir_

_"Desde entonces la habilidad que tenían las personas de ver a los demonios, se fueron desvaneciendo con el paso de los años_

Cuando Kakashi termino de contar la historia, todos estaban callados

-y… ¿Cuál era el nombre de esa joven?- pregunto Sakura, Kakashi la miro y suspiro

-Soire… Soire Haruno- cuando Kakashi pronuncio aquel nombre, Sakura palideció.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, LES PROMETO QUE SUBIRE CONTI LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE. ADEMAS TENGO PLANEADO SUBIR OTRO DE MIS FIC´S ¿QUE LES PARECE?**

**SIN MAS ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :3**

**SAYO ;)**


End file.
